


oh undone

by piinkstxrlight



Series: bellow summer bash ☀ [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piinkstxrlight/pseuds/piinkstxrlight
Summary: day one ~ change
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Series: bellow summer bash ☀ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788283
Kudos: 22





	oh undone

**Author's Note:**

> hey, long time no see! so i'm participating in the bellow summer bash aka a week of bellow diamond content! for more info on dates and prompts you can check out https://bellowsummerbash.tumblr.com/ !

For not leaving Homeworld for eons, White Diamond seemed content. She appeared as if all was fine, the major changed not impacting her emotions in the slightest. Even after showing emotional vulnerability which was unheard of, she has put on a cover. Because  _ now _ everything is perfect. Despite a member of the authority forever lost, Era 3 is one for change and new beginnings.

The journey leaving Earth is one full of discussion, each diamond proposing new ideas for their empire and how to slowly let loose on their tyrannical reign. Blue suggests allowing advanced enough colonies to begin self-governing in waves, while Yellow recommends disbanding her armies. Through each possibility, White smiles and nods. She knows that with change, she must adjust as well.

  


_ oh undone in the thundering spring came out swinging _

_ the bell rightful ringing in tune _

_ oh unbiddle the little, my heart comes apart _

_ the sun on the morning moon _

_ oh untied with a sigh underneath the blue sky _

_ oh why do i do like i do? _

  


Upon their return, White chooses to allow Blue and Yellow their time to speak and opts to formulate her own plans alone. They promise to meet once more in 3 cycles to further discuss how they can work together. However once White leaves, Blue and Yellow make their way to one of Blue’s observatories.

Starsilked curtains drape across the room, an open ceiling showering the room in constellations and hollowed worlds used for resources. Both are silent, yet their hands are laced together. It is a mutual peace between the two diamonds, a tender squeeze every once in a while to remind the other that they are still there.

“How does this change make you feel Yellow?” Blue asks, her gaze unwavering from the star-dotted sky above.

“You know I am not one to speak upon how I feel.” is her answer as she follows suit by avoiding eye contact.

Nodding, Blue lets out a sigh, “This is an era of change, you do not have to fear your own emotions anymore.”

  


_ unmade like a bed _

_ unpinned like a thread _

_ oh easily led, oh undone _

  
  


“If I am honest, I am unsure.” Yellow admits with a scoff, “We have been in our ways for thousands upon thousands of years, such a drastic change will take some…” she searches for the words, then looks away from the stars, “Getting used to.”

Blue nods again but shifts her attention to her companion, “Which is understandable, but you are not alone in these changes. You have me.” her eyes twinkle, bringing their intertwined hands up to display, “And we now have White on our side once more. I promise you that this authority will never be broken in the way it was during Era 2.”

She takes a sharp breath in, finally turning to look at their hands. The contrast between bright golden and gloved to cool azure and delicate is more than apparent. Although both are diamonds, they are entirely different. Yellow has always ruled logistically while Blue has been forthcoming with how she feels, leading her court with emotion in play. One is hard and rigid, edged in almost every aspect. The other soft and with gentle curves. Even as opposites, they are still so similar.

  


_ oh undone in a lumbering saturday sun _

_ i'm a castaway thrown overboard _

_ oh unreasonably free now and seasonably green _

_ i feel i could swim to shore _

_ oh unused to the truth _

_ don't i bruise like a fruit _

_ oh do like you do with someone _

  
  


“I’m ready to change, as long as I have you,” Yellow promises, finally looking Blue in the eyes.

Smiling wide, Blue places a soft kiss to Yellow’s forehead whilst avoiding her rigid helmet. Her lips linger on her form for a while, feeling the grip on her hand tighten ever so slightly. Once she pulls away, she places a hand on one side of Yellow’s helmet, thumb dragging along the sturdy armor.

“May I?” Blue questions.

“If you so wish.”

  


_ unmade like a bed _

_ unpinned like a thread _

_ oh easily led, oh undone _

  
  


Reclaiming her other hand, Blue places it on the other side of Yellow’s helmet and slowly lifts it from her head. Beneath is short but still structured hair, soft to touch. Blue immediately runs her fingers through it, a smile on her face when she watches golden eyes shut. A hum rings from her throat, Yellow setting her hands on Blue’s covered thighs.

“I enjoy seeing you in a vulnerable state,  _ my diamond _ .” Blue teases, ruffling the short strands with a soft laugh, “Perhaps you will consider donning this look more often.”

Yellow shakes her head, “Only around you, no other gem will have the same privileges as you do.” she pauses, “That came out wrong.”

Nodding along, Blue’s fingers curl to instead scratch her touch-starved scalp, “Yes it did, but I understand what you meant. No other gem should see you the way that I do.”

“Yes, that was what I meant.” Yellow agrees, a smile appearing on her lips.

“Can they see you smile?” Blue questions, “You have a lovely smile my dearest.”

She stays quiet for a moment, pretending to think about Blue’s proposition, “Perhaps I will consider it, especially if it makes you happy.”

“It would make me very happy.” she moves her hands to once again grab Yellow’s.

  


_ oh undone in a thundering spring came out swinging _

_ the song i am singing down low _

_ oh unsettled i get all i want in the haunting _

_ while i sleep in the snow _

_ oh unraveled i have all i need and i see _

_ i reap what i water and sow _

  


“Does this change frighten you?” Yellow asks, sincerity in her voice, “I understand why I shouldn’t fear it but-”

“Of course it does.” Blue interrupts, “How could it not? I mean, we’ve had our ways for thousands upon thousands of years. To suddenly just...alter that is going to be difficult. But we need to know this is for the best.”

“I’m ready to change.” Yellow promises, “Not just with you, but  _ for _ you. I want to be the best gem I can be for everyone, especially you.”

Grinning wide, Blue leans forward and presses her lips to Yellow’s. One of her hands wanders to cup Yellow’s cheek, her thumb absentmindedly stroking it. After a few seconds, they pull away and lock eyes.

“I believe that.” Blue smiles, moving in to kiss Yellow once more.

  


_ unmade like a bed _

_ unpinned like a thread _

_ oh easily led _

  



End file.
